


Art: Death is Only the Beginning

by FreyaFenris



Category: Merlin - Fandom, The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arthur Pendragon Returns, Crossover, Fanart, Gore, Guns, Immortal Merlin, M/M, Mummies, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFenris/pseuds/FreyaFenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thousands of years ago, a man named Khaldun, named by others for his <i>immortality</i>, breaks into a guarded crypt, seeking to resurrect the man he loves. To avenge a cruel, grievous murder.</p><p>In London 1920’s, Arthur has been a wanderer and a victim of death. He walks in the long shadow it casts over his life since his mother’s cancer, and Uther’s plane accident. At twenty-four-years old, Arthur encounters one more <i>adventure</i>, discovering a mysterious puzzle-box in Cairo. Within it is the location of Hamunaptra, City of the Dead. He joins Gwendolyn Thomas and his half-sister Morgana, along with others, journeying to the rumoured treasure and a sacred, ruined city.</p><p>They unknowingly <i>awaken</i> a powerful curse, and the entombed, hellish creature responsible for the end of days to come. Arthur’s memories and his past life slowly return to him, until the mummy may not be <i>what it seems</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover

Also on tumblr: ([x](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/127273930259)) and here on dA: ([x](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/Cover-Death-is-Only-the-Beginning-555311829)). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what I think is going on: Gwaine got kicked at the back of the party even if he was supposed to lead it - for being overall annoying and asking "are we there yet?" over and over again; Leon is doing some weird shit and places his red scarf over his face even if there is no wind (basically i think he is trying to block out Gwaine); Percy is kinda listening to Gwaine and kinda telling him to shut up; Gwen is in yellow dress and sightseeing; Morgana is badass and wears black/dark green blouse and pants on a desert (you go Morgana); and Arthur has probably the most stuck up camel in  
> existence.


	2. The Other Plagues Were a Joy

Also on tumblr: ([x](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/127273988499)) and here on dA: ([x](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/The-Other-Plagues-Were-a-Joy-555313090)). 

**Author's Note:**

> For Merlin Reverse Big Bang 2015.
> 
> First of all, many thanks to [Val_Creative](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative) for choosing my art - that was a result of obsessing over two well loved universes at the same time - and creating such a great story and telling it in such a fresh, new, and thrilling way. That and for being so patient with me and understanding when my personal life went on a roller-coaster that delayed finishing arts as soon as they should be.  
> If you haven't read the story yet, I strongly recommend you do it - you won't be disappointed I can promise you that. Go now and thank me later: [**Death is Only the Beginning**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4626468)  
>  This one goes to all of you who were ever so obsessed with a movie that you watched it over and over again. There is probably something very wrong with you (and me), but whatevs.


End file.
